Karno
Karno is a selectable god in the game Star-Crossed Myth. He is the ruler of the Cancer constellation. Background Karno is the Vice-Minister of the Department of Wishes who has the power to enhance the properties of any thing or feeling. His past is unknown, but its very possible that he's been the Vice-Minister for the Department of Wishes for a long time. Karno has been granting your wishes when you were a child (as part of his job) and was moved by your selfless wishes. He showed this to Leon who was utterly surprised by how an unselfish child you were. One day you wished to befriend a "star", of course Karno wasn't allowed to grant such a wish but he did arrange for you to go to a planetarium to encourage your love of stars. There you befriended a woman who worked there, but unfortunately she was terminal ill and had only a several months to live. When the woman was hospitalized, you would visit her and every night you would wish for her to get better. Unfortunately, the woman was destined to die and gods are not allowed to interfere in matters of life-and-death. When she died, you put on a brave front but you were so distraught that you ended getting a high-fever. Karno felt extremely guilty for putting you through all that trauma and decided to erase your memory of that woman. Even though he did erase your memory, Karno carries the guilt for over 20 years, that is until he falls in love with you... Insight Karno - A God's Feelings.jpg Appearance Karno has layered brown hair with very long bangs and brown eyes. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Karno wears the Department of Wishes uniform with a white shirt and crimson necktie. *'Modern Attire:' Karno wears a white button-up shirt with the top button undone and a maroon cardigan. *'Winter Attire:' Karno wears a dark brown trench coat, two v-neck long-sleeved shirt (pink over a black), and a silver chain necklace. *'True Form:' Karno wears a white off-the-shoulder robe with dark red and golden pattern fabric from the waist down that's held by a golden plate decorated with red jewels, white flowy sleeves over the same red and golden pattern fabric from the robe, a wide leather belt decorated with circular red jewels on gold, and a large, decorative golden buckle with a large red jewel, a pair of crab-claw like red collars with golden accents attached to a gold necklace, and a golden circlet with two "horns" and a red jewel. Personality Despite his high-ranking position, Karno is friendly, calm, and approachable and acts as foil to his superior, Leon. He is charismatic and very persuasive; Leon can never win a debate against him. He is the only god that Leon will "listen" to, and is also hard-working while Leon will sometimes avoid work. He often teases you with flirtatious innuendos which you sometimes call him a bully, but he's quite gentlemanly toward you. Unlike most gods, Karno likes humans and their culture and doesn't look down upon them. In fact the way how they achieve their goals without powers deeply moves him. Being a high-ranking god, he's seen how some gods and goddesses are only interested in power or enhancing their social status, which makes dislike his own kind but he never shows it. He also has a fondness of human technology for he has a T.V. in his room and knowledgeable about cameras for Zyglavis went to him for information about them. Karno has a deep self-loathing of being god with limitations. He often wishes that he could live as human but he knows that it's not possible. He blames himself for all of the heartache you've endured, and he still feels that way even after you become a couple. He does not believe that he has a right to love you after all of the pain he's caused you, and he does everything that he can to atone for the sins he believes are his. Special Ability Karno is able to amplify an existing property of any object. For example, he amplified the sweetness of a cookie he materialized for you. His power can also amplify intangible things such as emotions, which he used to defeat the Dark King in the sequel by amplifying the love the two of you had for each other. Summary of Routes Main Story You choose Karno to protect you, and he smilingly accepts. You move in his room early the next morning, and as you get to know him, you find an unexpectedly dark secret about his past and his real reason for protecting you. You have the desire to help him, but it may be nearly impossible when Karno keeps avoiding you. . . Epilogue A few days have passed since you and Karno have become a couple. He still treats you in a curt and gentlemanly manner, but you feel doubts that Karno is not attracted to you. Partheno gives you a magical perfume to help win Karno over. You have prepared yourself: you change up your style and use the new perfume. How will Karno react on your date with him? Sequel Coming Soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... Musings on Love Coming Soon... Trivia *Karno loves spicy food and not particularly fond of sweets. **He's mentioned that he has tasted ghost peppers and carolina reapers which are recorded to be the hottest peppers in the world. *Karno's name, Καρνο, is based on the Greek term for the zodiac of cancer, 'Καρκίνος', ("karkínos".) meaning "crab". *Cancer also defines the enlarged veins that occur due to tumors that can develop underneath human skin. The veins in this state supposedly resemble the appearance of crab legs, which is why it has the same name. *The Japanese word for the cancer zodiac in Japanese is '蟹座' ("kaniza".) It is literally translated as "crab constellation" in English. *In ancient Greek mythology, Heracles was to battle the hydra as part of his Twelve Labors and Hera summoned a giant crab to distract her stepson/nephew but he smashed the crab with his foot. Despite its failure, Hera was grateful for the crab's effort and placed it into the sky. **An alternative source suggest that the crab was immortalized because it prevented a nymph from taking flight. *Even though he knew you when you were a child, he probably had no idea you were a reincarnated goddess. *It is mentioned multiple times in his route that Karno snaps with his left hand, implying that he is left-handed. *He and Scorpio have considerably low tolerance to alcohol. *So far, he is the only god out of the twelve to be knowledgeable in human technology. *Karno is the first bachelor who talks of marriage with you. References *http://www.gods-and-monsters.com/mythology-of-cancer.html *http://www.imawaapp.com/ *''Russell Grant's Astrology - "Academy Graduate: Chapter 1, Cancer" (Nintendo DS)'' *http://www.windows2universe.org/mythology/cancer.html *http://www.wordsense.eu/cancer *http://en.wikipedia.org/Cancer_%28astrology%29 Category:Article Stub Category:Star-Crossed Myth Category:Karno Category:Characters Category:God Category:Cancer Sign